When (Half)Angels Fall
by IShipKazstiel
Summary: This is a 'next gen' type of fic. It's focused solely on my OC Kiara (Sam's and Gabriel's oldest) and my friend's OC Maura. I'm just re-posting it from my other account to this one, so if you've already seen this story under another account that would be me also. Warnings: Character death, mention of going to Hell, slight lesbian moments(Hell'sAngel)


A/N **\- Heyo Potatoes! Yeah, I know, it's been a damn long time. But here I am, back with another story. This is an AU story, not 100% but enough that I would definitely say has non-canon pairings and ideas.**

 **Any mistakes made will be fixed later, point them out just in case I miss them. Criticism is welcomed, flames aren't tolerated but I'll just ignore those. I hope everyone can find some enjoyment from my stories now, like you may have from the first ones.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, nor any rights to said show.**

 _How did we get so far from what we were trying to do? How did this happen?_

I didn't have an answer for either of those questions. I guess with where I'm at now, it doesn't really matter anymore. I just hope that everyone will understand that it isn't her fault, none of this is really Maura's fault. I mean, yes, it is her that essentially ended it, but not really her. I doubt she even has full control of her actions.

I could see the fear and desperation in her eyes though, even as I could feel my strength fading(much faster than I had thought it would actually). "Kiara, come on, no, no no no don't die. You can't die, oh shit, fuck, I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry Kiara, I didn't-I didn't mean to I swear." I grabbed her arm, focusing on her face, her eyes.

"I..It's-it's o-okay.." I coughed, shaking slightly as I struggled to stay alive for just a little longer, just long enough to tell her. "I-...know. It's okay, Foxface, I-I know th- this wasn't really you. Y-you're okay." I knew she would blame herself. She always did. She always would.

"But-no, no Kiara please, you have to stay alive, come on, you can't die!" tears were in her eyes, I could tell she was trying hard not to cry right now. And it broke my heart right now, knowing just how hard my death would hit for her, knowing how guilty she would feel. "Damnit Turkey, don't you dare die! Don't you fucking dare!"

I gave her a small smile "I'm gonna miss that, ya know? I'm- I'm gonna miss this shit Foxface. You-...and me. The nicknames, you being a bitch, me being fabulous. Of course that won't change, not even Hell can change how fabulous and awesome I am." I told her, trying to get her to smile.

 _But damn it all if I can't get one last smile from her_

She didn't smile. Not completely. Not enough. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards though. "You shouldn't be going to Hell, you're half angel for fuck's sake! I'm so sorry Kiara, I- you never should have made that damn deal, what were you thinking?" "Can...we not..fight? Just...just for..the hell of...it?" It was getting so hard to hold on.

"Right, shit II'm sorry." I smiled slightly "Kinda..kinda sad that pretty much the only..only time we're not fighting, I'm dying.." she looked so damn guilty already. "No, don't do that. Don't do that, don't blame yourself. This is **_not your fault._** Do you understand? Promise-promise me you won't blame yourself."

I could feel my heart beating faster as it worked harder to keep me alive. She nodded "I-I promise. I promise I won't." I knew she was lying. She knew she was lying. It was just who she was. I almost laughed "I'm..I'm so sorry.. I should have...should have told you sooner but now I guess is probably my last chance..." I could see it, she seemed to already know what I was going to say. But I couldn't. I couldn't say it. "Y' know Foxface, I'm gonna miss that shit-eating grin of yours."

And there it was.

 _Finally, gotcha._

Her smile. There were tears on her face now, but she was smiling and shaking her head. "You fucking idiot. Every damn thing you say, can you never be serious?" I wanted to say 'nope' but fear struck me as I felt a sensation similar to falling. My grip tightened and my eyes widened

"Don't-don't let me fall. _I don't want to fall Maura."_

But it was too late for any help now. It was over. It was **_done._**

And they were so wrong. It didn't burn. **_But I wish it did._**

 **A/N And soooo there it is. This was not a Dean or Sam or any other SPN character focused fanfic, this was focusing directly on my OC Kiara and a friend's OC Maura. Let me know if you want more, I may write more for the hell of it but I also like feedback. Kiara is Sam's daughter. Also Gabriel's daughter. If you don't ship that or don't like that idea, run away. Run far and fast. Because boy oh boy will you hate me later on.**

 **Anyhow, V OUT *ROLLS AWAY***


End file.
